


Evil twin

by eaintdarkside



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 스팍커크지만 퀸토커크처럼 보이는 매직(...)중간에 나온 브라이언 스미스는 재커리 퀸토 필모인 에이전트 47의 인물입니다.





	1. Chapter 1

\- 함장님, 5분 후 도착합니다.  
"지금 가지, 미스터 술루."  
  
남은 소다수를 한번에 들이키며 맥코이가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
  
"어떡할거야?"  
"좀 쉬려고. 넌?"  
  
한 달 반 만의 상륙휴가. 직전 피곤한 임무를 수행했기 때문에 두 발을 디디고 설 육지와 온수 목욕이 간절한 상황이었다. 제임스는 아직도 20미터 높이의 절벽에서 뛰어내리던 2주전 기억을 또렷이 떠올릴 수 있었다. 어휴, 그거 진짜 오싹했지. 근처에 나무가 없었다면 지금 멀쩡히 두 다리로 서 있지도 못했을테다. 빈 잔을 세척기 안에 넣고 휴게실을 빠져나온다. 마침 복도를 지나던 스팍이 두 사람에게 눈인사를 건넸다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
스팍. 손을 들어 부드럽게 어깨를 두드린다. 타인의 접촉에 예민한 벌칸도 함장의 이 버릇은 특별히 고치려들지 않았다. 그저 오른쪽 눈썹 끝을 들어올릴 뿐이다.  
  
"크루들 휴가계는 다 받았나?"  
"예. 잔여 인력의 근무표는 2.3분 전 패드로 전송했습니다."  
"좋아. 넌 어떡할거야?"  
  
본즈가 대신 대답했다.  
  
"아까 우리랑 약속했어. 우후라랑 술루랑 스캇이랑 함께 나갈거야."  
  
짐은 패드에 들어온 근무표를 훑었다. 오늘 당직은 체콥이다. 그럴듯한 술을 구해줘야겠는데.  
  
"바로 나갈거지? 나도 같이 가자. 어, 잠깐..."  
  
함장의 발걸음이 멈춘다. 눈썹이 좁혀졌다. 곁에 바싹 선 스팍이 남자의 표정을 살핀다. 본즈가 고개를 돌렸다. 무슨일이야? 짐이 빠르게 글자들을 읽으며 대꾸했다.  
  
"귀찮게 됐네... 본즈. 먼저 나가서 브랜디 한 병만 사다줄래? 다 떨어지면 구하기 귀찮아서."  
"난 의사지 심부름꾼이 아니거든?"  
"다른 일정이 생겼습니까?"  
  
오른손을 들어 입술을 꾹 누른다. 짐은 자신을 응시하는 스팍을 슬쩍 올려다보곤 바로 시선을 패드 위로 던졌다.  
  
"패리스 준장님이 화상으로 면담을 요청하셨어. 별거 아닌 것 같은데..."  
"못 올 것 같아?"  
  
함장은 어깨를 으쓱한다. 뭐, 어떻게든 되겠지. 설마 일주일 휴간데 내내 면담하진 않을거 아냐? 다시 브릿지를 향해 걷는다. 스팍이 진중한 목소리로 이야기했다.  
  
"선원들의 빔다운 예상 시간은 현지시 기준 1800 입니다. 행성 데이터를 기준하여 보았을 때 함장님께서 방문하셔야 할 장소 반경 100m내 인구 유입률은 1800시부터 2000시 사이 251.65%로..."  
"스팍, 결론부터 이야기 해."  
"염려가 되니 기다렸다가 함께 가겠습니다."  
"아냐, 괜찮아."  
  
어쩔 수 없다는 듯 환하게 미소지은 함장은 다시 손을 올려 일등항해사의 팔을 부드럽게 쓸었다.  
  
"그 정도 인파는 아무것도 아니야. 먼저 가. 금방 쫓아갈테니까."  
  
터보리프트 안에서 본즈는 앞에 선 두 사람의 뒷모습을 바라본다. 미묘한 거리다. 보통보다는 가깝지만 지나치게 접근하진 않은. 저 두 사람은 늘 그 간격을 유지했다. 다퉜을 때 빼고.  
  
"오랜만의 상륙인데 뭐입고 나갈거야? 지난 번처럼 벌칸 전통옷?"  
"뭘 선호하십니까?"  
  
커크의 입술이 매력적으로 벌어졌다.  
  
"뭐야? 내가 입어달란대로 해주게?"  
"고려해보겠습니다."  
  
양 손을 뒤로 모아 쥔 부함장은 침착한 목소리로 대꾸했지만 그와 오래 지낸 크루들은 안다. 지금의 스팍 목소리는 '다정함'이다.  
  
"본즈, 봤어? 내가 이 정도라고!"  
  
어련하시겠습니까 하는 얼굴로 닥터는 고개를 젓는다. 긴 휴가의 시작이었다.  
  
  
  
샌프란시스코나 요크타운에 비할 곳은 못 된다. 알파 사분면의 한쪽에 위치한 작은 항성계는 자원 채굴로 알려진 곳이었다. M급 행성은 2개가 있었는데 항성에 가까운 쪽은 척박하고 메말랐지만 광물이 풍부했다. 그곳엔 사람보다 채굴 로봇이 훨씬 많다. 엄밀히 따지자면 사람 살 만한 곳은 못 되었다. 지구보다 산소가 부족하고 기온이 높아 적합치 않았으니까.  
  
크루들이 휴가를 즐기는 곳은 얇은 소행성띠를 지난 두 번째 M급행성. 이 곳이다. 하지만 자원 채굴 말고는 마땅히 내세울 것 없는 곳에 수도성에 견줄만한 개발은 무리였다. 도시는 21세기의 그것과 비슷했다. 밤 7시. 서늘한 바람. 고르게 놓인 가로등과 낮은 소음을 내며 지나가는 호버카들. 퇴근 시간이다. 사람들이 삼삼오오 술집에 모여들고 TV 앞에 모여 경기를 관람하는 곳.  
  
별 거 없던 면담은 예상대로 빨리 끝났지만 함장일지를 남기고 뒷정리를 하다보니 시간이 많이 흘렀다. 제임스는 강변을 따라 걸었다. 멤버들은 여기서 걸어서 20분 거리에 있는 펍에 모여 있다고 했다. 거리를 걷는 사람들은 목도리를 두르고 긴 코트를 걸친채였다. 또각또각 하는 구두소리. 다리 벽면에 부딪히며 낮은 물소리를 내는 강. 천천히 걷는 속도를 늦춘다. 제임스는 낡은 가죽 재킷에 손을 찔러넣은 채 돌난간 앞에 섰다. 까만 물 표면 위에 노란 가로등 불빛이 일렁인다. 공용 전송기를 이용하면 조금 더 빨리 갈 수 있겠지만 그는 걷기로 결심했다. 이런 풍경은 아무데서나 쉬 볼 수 있는게 아닌 탓이다.  
  
주머니 속의 커뮤니케이터를 만지작거린다. 일주일동안 술집에 처박혀 있을 생각이었는데 마음이 바뀌었다. 이런 평화롭고 아름다운 행성이라면 도보 여행이 제격일테다. 강물을 보다가 천천히 걸음을 옮긴다. 50미터쯤 더 걸으면 넓은 다리가 나왔다. 목적지는 다리 건너다. 저 쪽이 스팍이 말한 예의 '인구 유입률이 높은' 곳이겠지. 서늘한 공기를 깊이 들이마신다. 기분 좋은 밤이 될 것 같은 기분이 들었다.  
  
순간 인공적인 빛이 저 편에 떠올랐다. 가로수와 가로수 사이. 벤치에는 주황색 불빛이 제대로 닿지 않았고, 그곳에 앉은 누군가가 들어올린 패드의 푸른 빛은 남자의 얼굴을 희미하게 비춘다. 제임스의 눈썹이 구겨졌다. 저 오똑하고 뭉툭한 코 끝과 꾹 다문 입술은 분명 아는 사람의 얼굴이었다.  
  
"...스팍?"  
  
동시에 시선이 들어올려졌다. 까만 눈동자. 짐의 입술이 함박 미소를 머금었다.  
  
"기다렸어? 오, 세상에. 이게 웬일이야. 완전 멋있게 하고 나왔잖아?"  
  
흐린 빛 가운데 떠오른 남자는 잘못 봤다면 다른 사람으로 착각할 모습이었다. 까만 머리카락을 세련되게 올리고 진회색 정장과 까만 코트를 입고 있었다. 짐의 긴 다리가 성큼성큼 부함장을 향해 다가갔다.  
  
"우후라한테 잘 보이려고 그런거야? 너 완전..."  
  
남자의 앞에 섰을 때, 제임스의 목소리에 힘이 빠졌다.  
  
"...완전..."  
  
시원하게 드러난 이마와 끝 부분이 약간 굽어진 진한 눈썹. 머스크 계열의 향수. 진파랑 넥타이. 매끈한 수트. 둥근 귀 끝.  
  
"다른 사람과 착각하셨나보군요."  
  
낮고 차분한 목소리가 어둠속에 흘러나왔다. 남자는 부드럽게 미소짓는다. 맙소사. 스팍이 아니었다. 이렇게 똑같이 생겼는데. 제임스는 얼굴에 열이 올라 급히 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"정말 죄송합니다. 그러니까."  
  
머쓱함에 팔을 들어 뒷머리를 들쑤셨다.  
  
"그러니까, 제 친구인 줄 알았어요. 정말 완전 똑같아서요." 제임스는 양 손을 들어올리며 말을 이었다. "가까이서 보니 종족이 달랐네요."  
"괜찮습니다."  
  
앉은 채 제임스를 올려다보며 남자가 미소했다.  
  
"자주 누군가와 닮았다는 소리를 듣거든요."  
  
다시 얼굴이 화끈댔다. 뻔한 플러팅을 했다는 완곡한 표현에 젊은 함장은 경황없이 얼굴을 문질렀다. 뭐라고 해야 내 말을 믿어주려나 싶어 머릿속이 뱅뱅 도는데 큰 손이 내밀어졌다.  
  
"브라이언 스미스입니다."  
  
아니야. 난 널 플러팅하려고 했던게 아니야! 하는 말이 목 끝까지 올라왔지만 이내 남자의 선량한 눈빛에 입이 묶였다. 크고 진한 색상의 그것은 도시의 따뜻한 색에 고요히 잠겨 있었다.  
  
"어... 제임스 커크입니다."  
  
손을 맞잡는다. 바깥에 오래 있었는지 묘하게 서늘했다. 크고 골격이 커 맞잡는다기보다 감싸이는 느낌.  
  
"반가워요, 제임스. 친구 만나러 가는 중인가보죠?"  
"네. 그..." 짐은 턱으로 다리 건너편을 가리켰다. "펍에서 한 잔 하려고요."  
"좋은데 가네요. 오늘 경기가 있는 모양이더군요."  
  
브라이언은 아직 손을 놓치 않은 채였다. 제임스의 시선이 잠깐 그것에 머무른다. 그리고 올렸을 때 젊은 함장은 자신을 응시하는 또렷한 시선에 아랫배가 당기는 느낌을 받았다. 인정할 건 해야했다. 이 남자는 정말 섹시했다. 같이 시간 보낼 수 있을까? 크루들이야 내일 보거나 모레 보거나 함선에서 봐도 되니까.  
  
"...저, 실은 제가 오늘 이 행성에 처음 왔거든요."  
  
아직 서로의 손을 맞잡은 채 짐이 눈가를 좁혔다. 자신의 제안 방법이 애송이처럼 느껴지지 않길 바랄 뿐이었다. 제임스는 조심스레 말을 이었다.  
  
"혹시 시간 괜찮으시면..."  
  
브라이언이 자리에서 일어났다. 손은 여전히 꾹 붙은 채 남자가 한 발자국 가까이 다가왔다. 시선이 위로 들린다. 진한 향기가 자신 쪽으로 쏟아진다. 짐은 목울대를 울렸다. 남자의 오른편 입술 끝이 매끄럽게 올라가 있었다.  
  
"친구와 닮았다는 건."  
  
주변을 감싸는 고요, 낮은 물소리. 눈 앞에 선 남자의 가라앉은 음성이 제임스의 내부를 데웠다.  
  
"그와는 그냥 친구 사이라는 이야기군요."  
  
스팍의 모습이 떠올랐다. 아니야. 그는 안 돼. 스팍은 자신의 일등항해사고 다른 선원과 개인적인 관계를 맺고 있었다. 그에게 이런 마음을 강요할 수 없어. 순간 귓가에 허스키한 음성이 닿았다.  
  
"하지만 나랑은 섹스 할 수 있어요."  
  
짐이 강하게 남자를 끌어당겼다. 더운 입술이 맞물렸다. 단단한 상체를 붙든다. 스팍. 뜨거운 살덩어리가 내부로 파고 들었다. 브라이언의 손이 짐의 허리를 바싹 끌어안았다. 하체가 맞닿는다. 척추를 타고 전기가 치고 올라가는 듯한 감각에 제임스가 그의 코트깃을 꽉 움켜쥐었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
시끄러운 음악소리 저 편엔 몇몇 사람들이 뭉쳐 모니터 앞에서 함성을 지르고 있었다. 본즈는 술을 홀짝이며 우후라와 이런저런 이야기를 나누었고 술루와 스캇은 체콥의 엔지니어링 기술에 대해 훈훈한 의견을 주고 받았다.  
  
"암요, 가르치는 맛이 있고말고."  
"천재죠. 함께 운항하다 보면 제가 왜 그 신호에 맞추어 이런저런 작업을 해 달라고 요청하는지 이유를 알고 있더라고요. 단순히 선박을 다루는 기술이 아니예요. 그 친구는 배가 어떤 매커니즘과 어떤 부속들로 이루어져있는지 알고 있어요."  
"좀 더 배우면 특출난 인재가 될거요. 이미 그렇지만 말이야."  
  
스팍은 조용했다. 남자는 예의 그 벌칸 로브를 입고 있었는데, 제임스가 오지 않은지 1시간이 넘어가자 불만스러운 듯 옷깃을 손 끝으로 눌렀다. 다시 저 편에서 큰 함성이 울리고 이내 아아- 하는 아쉬운 소리로 이어졌다. 장소를 잘못 골랐군. 스팍의 시선이 다시 테이블 위로 돌아온다. 자리에는 무알콜 칵테일이 반 정도 남아있었다. 제임스가 부탁한 술은 스팍의 곁에 놓여 있다. 남자는 다시 입구로 시선을 돌린다. 그리고 문 옆에 선 금발 머리 남자가 4.7분 전부터 자신을 응시하고 있던 그 자세 그대로임을 확인했다.  
  
"스팍. 아는 사람이예요?"  
  
곁에 있던 우후라가 몸을 기울여 속삭였다.  
  
"아니요. 모르는 사람입니다."  
"아까부터 쳐다보는데 알고 있었어요?"  
  
다시 그 편으로 시선을 던진다. 초록색 눈동자가 조심스레 다른 편으로 기울여졌지만 이제와서 아닌 척 해 봤자 늦었다. 관심을 끌기 위해서라면 성공이고, 몰래 관찰한거라면 실패다. 이유를 알 수 없군.  
  
"가서 말 걸어볼까요?"  
  
아니라고 거절하려는데 예의 그 남자가 조용히 문 밖으로 나갔다.  
  
"가버렸네."  
  
우후라가 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 부함장은 무심히 고개를 돌렸다.  
  
"좀 뭔가에 관심을 가져봐요."  
  
무슨 의미냐는 시선을 던지자 그녀가 몸을 기울여왔다.  
  
"열심히 쳐다보면 가서 말이라도 붙여보던가요. 이제껏 스팍한테 관심있다고 대놓고 드러내는 사람들은 죄다 무시했잖아요?"  
"상륙휴가는 그런 용도로 사용하는 게 아닙니다."  
  
아이고 그러시겠죠 하는 얼굴로 우후라가 남자를 노려본다. 스팍은 입술을 꾹 다물었다.  
  
"그럼 본인이 관심 있는 사람한테 말이라도 제대로 해 보던가요."  
"니요타. 그 이야기는 끝난거 아니었습니까?"  
  
목소리를 높이지 않기 위해 애쓰며 대꾸한다.  
  
"끝나긴 뭐가 끝나요. 끝난건 나랑 끝났겠지."  
  
그녀 역시 목소리를 높이지 않기 위해 애쓰며 대꾸한다. 스팍의 눈가가 가늘게 좁혀졌다.  
  
"아니요. 싸우자는게 아니라 당신이 답답하게 굴잖아요."  
"당신의 이야기를 이해 할 수 없습니다."  
"이해 못 하는 척 하는 거겠죠."  
"니요타."  
  
순간 아까 문 옆에서 스팍을 보던 남자가 두 사람을 향해 가까이 다가왔다. 언제 돌아왔지? 하고 생각하는데 갑자기 스팍이 그녀의 몸을 뒤편으로 밀며 허리춤의 페이저를 들어올렸다. 거의 동시에 눈앞의 남자 역시 페이저를 겨눈다.  
  
근처 바에 있던 술루도 즉시 페이저를 꺼냈고, 본즈와 우후라 역시 빠르게 무기를 들고 섰다. 갑작스런 소란에 바 안의 사람들이 가게 밖으로 급히 빠져나갔는데 놀랍게도 시민들을 내보내고 보호하고 있는 건 행성 자치구 경찰이었다. 이게 무슨 상황이지? 우후라의 눈이 가늘어졌다.  
  
"소속을 밝히십시오."  
  
스팍의 무감정한 목소리에 남색 제복을 입은 남자가 무리에서 나타나 대꾸했다. 그 역시 페이저를 들고 있었다.  
  
"자치구 보안담당 웰슨 경감이요."  
  
부함장을 똑바로 바라보며 중년의 남성이 말을 이었다.  
  
"당신을 연쇄살인범 용의자로 체포하오."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 스팍커크지만 퀸토커크처럼 보이는 매직(...)  
> 중간에 나온 브라이언 스미스는 재커리 퀸토 필모인 에이전트 47의 인물입니다.


	2. Chapter 2

꽉 붙들린 양 손목은 시트에 눌려있다. 짐은 땀에 젖은 얼굴로 상대를 올려다본다. 마주하는 밤색 눈동자. 긴 머리카락이 흘러내려 제임스의 이마위에 흔들린다.  
남자는 미안할 정도로 부드럽게 그를 열었고, 그 다음은 격렬한 밀어붙임의 연속이었다. 상당히 능숙한가싶을 정도로 느끼는 부분만 집요하게 부벼대 제임스는 눈을 질끈 감고 끙끙거렸다. 브라이언의 큰 손이 내려와 얼굴을 감싼다. 서늘한 체온. 남자는 입술을 맞대왔다. 허덕이는 숨이 엉킨다. 쪼는 듯한 버드키스에 자유로워진 팔을 들어 상대의 목을 감쌌다. 뭉툭한 콧날이 얼굴에 눌린다. 스팍.  
  
스팍.  
  
브라이언의 손이 짐의 오른쪽 발목을 잡아 올렸다. 치부가 드러나 불편함을 느끼는 것도 잠시, 쾅쾅하고 자신을 내리 찍는다. 몸이 위편으로 밀려 올라간다. 기운 빠진 팔을 움직여 남자를 끌어안았다. 뿌연 시선을 든다. 하얀 천장. 엔터프라이즈가 아닌 천장. 서늘한 피부에 매달린다. 하체에서 올라오는 찌릿한 열기가 젊은 함장의 뇌를 흐물흐물하게 만들었다. 예민한 부분에 성기의 끝이 꾹 눌려 제임스의 입에서 짧은 신음성이 토해졌다.  
  
"침대 위에서 할 이야기는 아니지만,"  
  
낮고 부드러운 목소리. 스팍의 것과 거의 흡사했지만 톤이 다르다. 스팍은 빠르고 조절된 억양을 사용하지만 브라이언은 완전히 인간의 그것이다. 보통은 다정하고 부드럽지만 흥분하거나 절정에 다다랐을 땐 억눌린 욕망이 여실히 드러났다. 제임스는 처음 후배위로 그에게 안겼을 때 등 뒤에서 부서질듯 끌어안으며 냈던 목소리가 얼마나 섹시했는지 생각한다.  
  
"아까 잠깐 다른 이름 부를뻔했던 것 같은데 맞아요?"  
  
제임스의 목덜미에 입술을 꾹 누르더니 시선을 맞춘다. 짐은 쓴 미소를 물고 남자의 뺨을 더듬었다.  
  
"정말 침대 위에서 할 이야기는 아니네요."  
"가끔은 괜찮아요. 어차피 나라서 여기 온 건 아니잖아요."  
  
제임스는 속으로 대꾸했다. 반은 맞고 반은 틀려. 짐은 브라이언이 브라이언이라서 따라왔다. 스팍과 똑 닮은 얼굴의 남자였으니까. 흘러내린 앞머리 너머 까만 눈동자가 제임스의 얼굴 위를 헤맨다. 땀에 젖은 이마와 오똑한 콧날, 색이 진해진 입술. 새파란 눈.  
  
"아까 강변에서 날 스팍이라고 불렀죠?"  
  
대꾸하려는데 브라이언의 허리가 다시 움직였다. 짐의 눈가가 쾌락으로 일그러졌다. 위로 들리는 턱 끝에 입맞추며 남자가 말을 이었다.  
  
"괜찮아요. 스팍이라고 불러요."  
  
동시에 꽉 끌어안는 몸. 고의로 느끼는 부분을 다시 찔러댄다. 제임스는 마땅한 반항 한 번 못해보고 더운 숨을 내뱉었다. 목덜미에 강하게 입술이 눌렸다. 그리곤 이를 세워 얇은 피부를 문다. 젊은 함장의 단단한 목은 이미 붉은 자국이 가득했다.  
  
"종족이 다르다고 했죠."  
  
쇄골을 꽉 깨문다. 고통과 뒤엉긴 오싹한 감각에 짐의 입술에서 앓는 듯한 신음이 새어나왔다.  
  
"인간과 흡사한 종족이라면... 벌칸?"  
"맞아요."  
  
남자의 입술이 내려가 유두를 물었다. 제임스의 상체가 더 들렸다. 허리를 움직인다. 이미 안 쪽에 박혀 있는 것이 뜨겁고 아찔했다. 자신을 좀 더 엉망으로 만들어 주었으면 좋겠다. 브라이언의 허스키한 목소리가 피부에 닿았다.  
  
"스팍은 당신을 뭐라고 부르죠?"  
"...짐."  
  
남자의 두꺼운 상체가 올라와 제임스를 끌어안았다.  
  
"짐."  
  
갑자기 바뀐 냉랭한 음성에 함장의 눈이 크게 열렸다. 워낙에 비슷한 목소리였는데 음조를 바꾼것만으로 눈 앞의 남자는 순식간에 상대를 혼동하게 만들었다. 큰 손이 등 위로 밀려들어가 그를 꽉 끌어안았다. 내부에 들어찬 것이 다시 움직인다. 연결된 부위에서 젖은 소리가 울리고, 제임스는 남자의 뒤통수를 당겨 안았다.  
  
"...스팍."  
"짐."  
"스팍. 스팍..."  
  
상체를 빠르게 압박하는 무게에 숨을 헐떡이며 제임스는 내부를 조였다. 괜찮아, 이 남자는 스타플릿의 일원도 아니고, 내 배의 선원도 아니야. 이 항성계는 자주 올 일도 없어. 그러니까 그냥 하루만.  
  
하루만.  
  
  
  
  
  
술루와 본즈, 우후라, 스팍 모두 페이저를 내리지 않았다. 상대가 자치구의 경찰이라면 상황은 더 좋지 않았다. 이내 펍 안은 바텐더와 주인까지 모두 가게 바깥으로 대피하고 남은건 크루들과 경찰들 뿐이었다. 모두 페이저를 서로에게 겨눈 채 잠깐 침묵했다.  
  
"오해가 있는 것 같군요."  
  
스팍이 차분히 이야기한다.  
  
"저는 스타플릿 소속 함선 USS 엔터프라이즈호의 일등항해사 겸 과학장교인 스팍 중령입니다."  
"그 쪽한테 그런 설명 들어도 믿기가 쉽지 않아서 말이요."  
  
경감이 회색 눈썹을 찌푸리자 술루가 끼어들었다.  
  
"다른 이의 신원 보증이 필요하다면, 저희 모두 USS 엔터프라이즈호의 크루입니다. 전 해당 함선의 조타수인 히카루 술루 대위입니다. 중령님은 아까부터 줄곧 저희와 함께 계셨습니다."  
"미안하지만 이 쪽도 상황이 좋지 않아요. 일단 같이 서까지 가줬으면 합니다."  
  
우후라가 끼어들었다.  
  
"스타플릿 장교들이 자치국 치안담당자에게 연행당하는것부터가 곤란합니다. 해결은 여기서 했으면 좋겠는데요." 그녀는 경감의 주머니를 턱짓했다. "커뮤니케이터 갖고 계시죠. 항만처에 연락 넣어요. 궤도에 엔터프라이즈호가 있는지 확인하시고 브릿지 연결하시면 파벨 체콥 소위에게 연결될 겁니다. 그가 저희 신분을 확인해줄겁니다."  
  
남자는 콧수염을 일그러트리며 인상을 찌푸렸지만 이내 뒤에 서 있던 남자에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 남자가 경찰 무리 뒤편으로 사라지자 스캇이 조심스레 이야기한다.  
  
"어차피 우리 신분이야... 금방 나올 것 같은데 이제 서로 총 치우는 건 어때요? 페이저가 이 쪽으로 향해있는 거 신경줄이 갈리는 기분이라 말이요."  
  
웰슨 경감은 스팍을 조용히 노려봤다.  
  
"그 쪽 먼저 페이저 내리시오."  
"당신들이 발포하지 않는다는 보장이 없습니다."  
  
스팍의 까만 눈동자가 매섭게 상대를 바라본다. 경감은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 스팍을 응시하다가 숨을 길게 내쉬며 무기를 내렸다. 동시에 네 명의 크루 모두 페이저를 내린다. 옆에서 본즈의 열받은 목소리가 튀어나왔다.  
  
"그래, 그럼 이 빌어먹을 상황이 뭔지 설명부터 해 주시죠."  
  
경찰들은 무기만 내렸다 뿐이지 여전히 가게의 모든 입구와 창문을 막고 서 있다. 경감이 긴 한숨과 함께 설명을 시작했다.  
  
"40년 전부터 잊을만 하면 사람들이 죽어 나갔소. 방법은 비슷해. 머리 뚜껑이 열렸거든." 경감은 더러운 것을 밟은 듯한 표정을 하고 다시 말을 이었다. "누가, 왜 그런 짓을 하는지는 모르겠소. 우리가 파악한 건 그의 이름이 사일러고, 인간형 남성체라는 것 정도요."  
  
웰슨이 패드를 들어올려 사진을 보여줬다. CCTV에 찍힌 몇 장의 사진은...  
  
"오, 젠장, 빌어먹을."  
  
본즈가 저도 모르게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 흑백 사진 속의 인물은 누가 봐도 스팍이었다.  
  
"저 자는 인간입니다. 그런데 왜 저를 용의자로 지목했습니까?"  
  
스팍의 질문에 경감이 대꾸했다.  
  
"왜냐면 우리는 저 놈이 인간이라는 걸 믿기 힘들기 때문이오." 남자가 패드의 사진을 죽 정렬했다. 5장의 사진 아래 찍힌 날짜가 적혀 있었다. 각각의 사진은 약 40년간 찍힌 것들이었다. 그 와중 용의자의 얼굴은 전혀 변한게 없었다.  
  
"가면이나 뭔가... 그런게 아닐까요?"  
"그러기엔 키나 체형도 거의 변하지 않았고, 생존자는 그의 얼굴이 가면이 아니라고 진술했소."  
  
순간 경감의 뒤편으로 누군가가 다가와 그에게 낮게 귓속말했다. 웰슨의 표정이 짜증스러워진다. 우후라가 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 뭐라고 했는지 알 것 같았기 때문이다.  
  
"일단, 사과부터 드려야겠군요. 미안하게 되었소. 사일러 사건은 오랫동안 미제로 남아있었고... 여러 사람이 죽은지라 방법이 없었소."  
"괜찮아요."  
  
우후라가 고개를 저으며 대꾸한다. 술루가 질문했다.  
  
"사진도 있는데, 공개수배를 하면 되지 않습니까?"  
"공개수배 말이오?"  
  
웰슨이 빈정대며 웃었다.  
  
"우리가 안 했을 것 같소? 3년 5개월 전에도 대대적으로 했죠. 일주일간 가판에 그 녀석 면상이 돌아다녔단 말이오."  
  
경감은 회색으로 바랜 머리카락을 거칠게 들쑤시며 말을 이었다.  
  
"그렇게 쉬운 일이었으면 이런 쇼도 안했겠지."  
  
남자가 페이저를 허리에 걸며 날카롭게 이야기했다.  
  
"당신들은 스타플릿 출신이지. 그럼 지구에서 왔겠군요. 샌프란시스코. 하지만 여긴 수도성도 아니고 스타플릿 본부가 있는 곳도 아니란 말이요. 변방이라고요. 알아듣겠소? 기본적인 치안은 갖추고 있지만 그건 그냥 기본이고, 여긴 샌프란시스코처럼 모든 구역을 감시하는 시스템이 없단 이야깁니다. 매일 사고가 나요. 사람이 죽고, 다치고, 어디선가 불이 나고, 전력에 문제가 생기고, 강도가 나타나고, 살인, 강간 사건이 생겨요. 이 행성에 수억의 인구가 있고, 그 중엔 지구인도, 안도리안도, 오리온도, 익숙치 않은 다른 외계인들도 마구 뒤섞여 있소."  
  
숨을 몰아쉬며 말을 잇는다.  
  
"공개수배가 생기면 그 땐 반짝합니다. 하지만 그 기간이 지나면 그걸로 끝이예요. 그걸로 끝이라고요. 왜냐면 빌어먹을 또 다른 사건이 생기니까! 여기 이 서에만 쌓인 콜드 케이스가 몇 건인지 아시오? 연쇄 살인범이 한두명인줄 알아요? 우리 서 직원이 저 양반 면상 알아본것만 해도 대단한거요."  
  
웰슨은 설명하다가 화가 났는지 얼굴을 붉히며 자리를 떴다. 뒤에 서 있던 젊은 남자가 크루들에게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"죄송합니다. 경찰들이 콜드케이스에 예민한 걸 이해해주시면 좋겠군요."  
  
초록색 눈동자. 스팍은 그가 자신을 관찰했던 남자임을 깨달았다.  
  
"그리고 중령님."  
  
젊은 경찰이 스팍에게 이야기했다.  
  
"이 행성에 잠깐 들르신거라고 하니 노파심에 이야기합니다만, 사일러가 처음에 가장 많이 살해한 대상은 벌칸이었습니다. 지금은 그렇지 않지만요."  
  
스팍의 시선이 가늘어졌다.  
  
"그러니까..." 남자가 양 손을 들어올린다. "벌칸 행성이 파괴되고 남은 벌칸이 거의 없어지자 자연스럽게 줄어들었죠. 그리고 한동안 잠잠했다가 불특정 대상으로 바뀌었어요. 솔직히 말씀드리면 모든 게 사일러의 범행인지 아닌지 저흰 모릅니다."  
  
그는 진지한 얼굴로 스팍을 바라보며 말을 이었다.  
  
"여튼 조심해서 나쁠 건 없겠죠. 불편한 일을 겪게 해서 죄송했습니다. 그럼, 좋은 휴가 보내십시오."  


  
  
펍 밖으로 나온 크루들은 전원 피로한 얼굴이었다. 가게 밖에 있던 몇몇 사람들은 그들을 이상한 사람보듯 쳐다봤기 때문에 (아마도 펍 안에서 나온 사람들인것 같다) 지친 발걸음을 호텔쪽으로 부지런히 놀려야했다.  
  
"여튼 조용한 곳이 없구만."  
  
스캇이 중얼거린다.  
  
"감도 안 오네요. 40년간 얼굴이 변하지 않았다니."  
  
술루의 이야기에 우후라가 대꾸한다.  
  
"성형?"  
"그럼 전혀 다른 사람으로 성형하는 것이 논리적입니다. 그래야 뒤를 밟히지 않을테니까요."  
"뭔가...완전히," 우후라가 역겨운 표정으로 양 팔을 들어올렸다. "미친놈일 것 같네요."  
"근데 왜 그 머..." 스캇은 쉬 말을 떼지 못한다. "ㅁ...머리 말이오. 그건 대체 왜..."  
  
본즈가 입가를 일그러트렸다.  
  
"그냥 도라이겠지."  
"스타플릿 범죄자 데이터베이스를 좀 살펴보면 누군가가 특정되지 않을까요?"  
"정식 미션이 아닌 것에 개입할 이유는 없습니다. 행성단위 문제는 어디든 있고 스타플릿의 목적은 사건 수사가 아닌 탐험에 있으니까요."  
  
냉랭한 음성에 술루가 입술을 꾹 물었다.  
  


 

무거운 눈꺼풀을 들어올린다. 피곤해서 잠든 것 같은데... 눈 앞에는 익숙치 않은 가구들이 있다. 낮은 테이블, 꺼져있는 스탠드. 새벽 2시를 표시한 시계. 넓은 창은 반쯤 커튼에 가리워져 있었는데 그 사이로 푸른 빛이 희미하게 스며들었다. 젊은 함장은 천천히 맑아지는 정신으로 방과 길게 이어진 거실 한 쪽의 인영을 바라본다. 그 쪽도 불이 꺼져있긴 마찬가지였다. 누군가가 피아노 앞에 앉아있었다.  
  
의자위에 앉은 사람은 키가 크고 긴 손가락을 가지고 있었다. 완전히 그림자속에 묻혀 얼굴이 보이지 않았지만 짐은 그가 브라이언이라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 곡은 고요하게 시작했지만 갑자기 음이 불안정해졌다. 높은음으로 튀어올라간 음계는 예민하게 허공을 긁어대고 차분함과 히스테릭함을 오갔다.  
  
"사실 당신이 처음이예요."  
  
어느새 곡은 다시 조용해졌다. 짐은 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 지금 저 이야기가 자신에게 하는 건지 혼잣말인지 구분이 안 간 탓이다.  
  
"이 집에 들인거요, 짐. 잘 쉬었어요?"  
"어..."  
  
남자는 건반위의 손가락을 계속해서 놀린다.  
  
"그럴만한 가치가 있을거라 생각했거든요."  
  
조용하게 속삭이듯 이어지던 멜로디가 갑자기 다시 높은음을 타고 소리를 키웠다. 그가 낮게 내뱉은 말은 잘못들은거라 생각하기엔 어딘가 미심쩍었지만 음악이 멈추지 않은 채였다. 브라이언의 단단한 손 끝이 건반을 부술듯 누른다. 음은 금새 차분해졌다가 다시 건반의 끝까지 내달렸다.  
  
피아니스트인가?  
  
스팍이라면 전혀 다른 분위기를 골랐을 것 같은데. 예를 들면... 제임스는 자신의 짧은 클래식 취향을 잠시 한탄한다. 하지만 확실히 이런 곡은 스팍에게는 어울리지 않는다. 이건 너무 감정적이고 예민해. 다시 침착하게 가라앉은 소리는 조용히 어둠에 감싸였다.  
  
"사실 슬슬 떠날때도 되었어요. 너무 오래 있었거든."  
  
연주가 끝나고 완전히 고요해진 공간에 브라이언의 긁히는 듯한 목소리가 새어나왔다. 여전히 어둠속이라 남자의 표정을 볼 수 없다. 그저 낮은 음성의 저 편에 이해하기 힘든 섬득함을 느낀다. 짐은 반쯤 몸을 일으켰다.  
  
"그게 무슨 소리죠?"  
"그러고보니 물어보지 않았네요."  
  
장신의 남자가 피아노에서 일어나 성큼성큼 다가온다.  
  
"쇼팽 좋아해요?"  
  
파란 가운끈을 여미며 부드럽게 미소짓고 있었다.  
  
"방금 연주한 곡 쇼팽의 녹턴이예요. 27번 작품이죠."  
  
침대에 허리를 걸쳐 제임스의 위로 몸을 기울였다. 브라이언은 짐의 파란 눈동자를 응시하며 큰 손바닥으로 상대의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓸었다. 남자의 밤색 눈동자는 어둠속에서 묘하게 번들거렸다.  
  
"아, 쇼팽은 안 좋아하는군. 당신은 다른게 취향이야. 좀 더 시끄럽고..."  
  
서늘한 손이 얼굴을 지나 목으로 내려온다. 손아귀가 두꺼운 목줄기를 잡았다. 뭔가 이상해. 커크는 자신의 내부에서 울리는 경고음을 들으며 왜 불길함을 느끼는지 이해하려 애썼다.  
  
"격렬한거."  
  
큰 손이 부드럽게 목을 눌렀다.  
  
"좋아하는 곡이 있습니까?"  
  
여러번의 성행위로 마르고 튼 입술이 벌어졌지만 소리는 내지 못했다. 브라이언의 손아귀에 힘이 들어간 탓이다.  
  
"옛날 취향이군. 비스티 보이즈?"  
  
어떻게? 커다랗게 열리는 눈. 제임스는 그제서야 남자가 자신의 대답은 전혀 듣지 않고 제 취향의 범위를 성공적으로 좁혔다는 걸 깨달았다. 마음을 읽고 있어. 함장은 즉시 팔을 들어 남자의 몸을 밀쳐냈다. 놀랍게도 브라이언은 -군사 훈련이라고는 전혀 받은것처럼 보이지 않았음에도- 짐의 공격에 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 제임스는 필사적으로 눌린 상체를 비틀었고 잠깐 오른팔이 자유로워지자 온 힘을 다해 상대의 얼굴에 주먹을 내질렀다.  
  
브라이언의 몸이 떨어진 새 제임스는 침대위에서 굴러 내려왔다. 페이저를 찾아야 했다. 안 되면 커뮤니케이터라도. 입술에 붉은 상처를 입은 남자가 천천히 몸을 일으킨다.  
  
"뭐야. 당신 누구야."  
  
단단히 주먹을 움켜쥐자 상대의 입술이 비틀려 올라갔다.  
  
"사일러."  
  
흐트러진 밤색 머리카락을 뒤로 쓸어올린다. 공격 당했음에도 브라이언은 조금도 움츠러들지 않았다. 도리어 허리를 곧게 펴고 비웃는듯한 얼굴로 말을 이었다.  
  
"보통 사람들은 날 사일러라고 부르지."  
"목적이 뭐야?"  
  
연방? 엔터프라이즈? 아니면 정보? 급히 짚힐만한 것을 생각하는 데 사일러가 섬득한 얼굴로 미소했다.  
  
"네 벌칸 친구."  
  
예상 못한 대답에 제임스의 눈이 크게 열리고, 순식간에 간격을 좁힌 남자가 짐의 어깨를 붙들었다. 동시에 정신이 흐릿하게 멀어졌다. 말도 안 돼 이건... 이걸 어떻게 네가... 필사적으로 사고를 붙들어두려 애쓰지만 이내 모든 것이 까맣게 변했다. 함장이 힘없이 바닥에 쓰러진다. 사일러의 발 끝이 제임스의 턱을 쳐 움직였다. 완전히 기절한 남자의 얼굴을 내려다보는 사일러의 눈동자는 기이한 빛으로 번득이고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 퀸토 필모 대출동이네요...  
> 사일러는 미드 히어로즈의 퀸토 필모고  
> 브라이언 스미스는 전편에도 적은것처럼 에이전트 47의 배역입니다. 다만 여기선 존 스미스라는 이름을 쓰는데 중간에 이름을 브라이언이라고 속이거든요 //ㅅ//! 존보다는 브라이언이 어감이 더 좋아서 그걸 썼어요...☆ (쮸글)


	3. Chapter 3

커뮤니케이터로 연락할까 했지만 그만둔다. 그라면 CMO에게 적절한 알림을 전달했을 것이다. 진한 밤색의 벌칸 로브 자락이 엔터프라이즈의 흰 복도를 가로지른다. 부함장은 휴가를 반납했다. 제임스와 시간을 보낼 요량이었지만 그는 끝까지 펍에 나타나지 않았다. 아마 오랜 버릇이 다시 발동되었을 것이다. 누군가와 밤을 보내고 있겠지. 스팍은 입안이 마름을 느낀다. 바로 쿼터로 가려고 했지만 그만둔다. 조용한 공간이 자신에게 긍정적인 영향을 줄 것이라 생각되지 않은 탓이다. 남자는 로브 차림 그대로 브릿지로 향했다. 자리를 비운 사이 무슨 일이 생기지는 않았는지 확인해야했다. 압축 공기가 빠지는 소리와 함께 젊은 항법사가 이 편을 바라본다. 청년은 놀란 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.  
  
"부함장님? 왜 이러케 빨리 오셨슴미까?"  
"휴가는 반납했습니다."  
  
스팍은 자신의 자리로 움직이며 짧게 대꾸했다. 남자의 긴 손가락이 단말기의 지난 기록을 정렬한다.  
  
"그러쿤요..."  
  
체콥은 적당히 뒷말을 뭉겠다. 그리곤 파란 눈동자를 오른편, 왼편으로 굴리다가 슥 패드를 내려다본다. 일과 관련해서라면 '보고'라는 대화 주제가 있겠지만 그 외라면 마땅한 게 없다. 특히 그 상대가 벌칸 부함장이라면 말이다. 그리곤 무언가가 생각난듯 재빨리 시선을 들었다.  
  
"아! 아까 항만청의 연락을 받았씀미다. 잘 해결된 검미까?"  
"네. 더 이상의 문제는 없습니다."  
"다행이네요..."  
  
청년은 우물쭈물거리더니 말을 조금 더 이었다.  
  
"근처에 소행성대가 있는데 내부 스캔이 되지 않습미다. 모... 저기에 갈 일은 없겠지만요."  
  
스팍의 시선이 잠깐 체콥에게 향했다.  
  
"알고 있습니다. 특별한 문제가 생겼습니까?"  
  
아뇨, 아뇨... 체콥은 고개를 젓는다. 항법사의 목소리가 조금 수그러들었다. 그냥 모르실 것 같아서 보고드린 검미다.  
스팍은 기록들에 아무런 문제점도 특이점도 찾지 못했기 때문에 허리를 곧게 폈다.  
  
"쿼터에 돌아가 있겠습니다. 문제가 생기면 연락 주십시오."  
  
  
  
행성 로컬 기준 새벽 0324. 벌칸은 명상중이었다. 그는 흐트러진 머릿속을 정돈하기 위해 평온한 공간을 머릿속에 그린다. 하지만 이내 실패한다. 까만 허공은 이내 파랗게 덧그려졌고 그것은 누군가의 눈을 떠올리게했기 때문이다. 스팍은 허공을 지운다. 다시 정신에 집중한다. 성공적으로 자신의 내부를 비운 남자는 고요한 내부에 침잠한다. 모든 것은 정돈되고 제자리를 찾아야했다. 순간 가지런히 나열된 심상의 일부가 흐트러지고 누군가의 유쾌한 웃음소리가 끼어든다.  
  
스팍.  
스팍.  
  
깊이 감겨졌던 눈꺼풀이 천천히 들어올려졌다. 어두운 눈동자가 까만 바닥을 응시한다. 최근들어 명상이 반복적으로 실패하고 있는 것은 사실이지만 오늘처럼 시도부터 어긋나는 일은 적었다. 짐이 없기 때문이다. 그가 누군가와 함께 있기 때문에. 거기까지 생각한 부함장은 단호하게 문장을 잘라버린다. 비논리적이다. 이런 감정은 모든 것을 망치게 될 것이다. 짐과 자신은 업무로 얽힌 관계이며 이 사이에 감정은 적절치않다.  
  
순간 높은 비프음이 울렸다. 스팍은 즉시 자리에서 일어나 커뮤니케이터를 열었다. 그리고 그대로 굳었다.  
  
\- 안녕, 스팍.  
  
짐의 커뮤니케이터에서 발신된 저 편엔 자신과 똑같은 얼굴의 남자가 똑바로 시선을 맞추고 있었다. 그의 미소는 느낌이 좋지 않았는데, 지구인이 의례적으로 띄는 종류가 아니었기 때문이다. 남자의 미소는 어딘가... 뒤틀려 있었다. 부함장은 속으로 남자에게 해야 할 질문들을 빠르게 정렬한다. 하지만 -아마도 범죄자로 추정되는- 남자는 스팍의 최우선 궁금증을 즉시 해결해 주었다.  
  
\- 먼저 네 친구의 안부를 전해주지.  
  
그는 화면을 틀어 뒤편을 보였다. 침대 위에 잠든 함장이 있다. 얇은 시트 위로 드러난 단단한 어깨. 목덜미엔 잔뜩 문 흔적이 적나라하게 드러나 있었다. 스팍은 미간을 일그러뜨리지 않기 위해 최선을 다했다. 그는 커뮤니케이터를 들지 않은 손을 으스러지듯 꽉 잡아쥔다. 짐이 누군가와 잠자리를 함께 하는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 다른 이에게 성적 끌림을 느낀다면 그건 그런 것이고 사적인 영역이기 때문에 자신에게 방해할 권리는 없다. 하지만 이 남자는...   
  
"당신은 누구입니까."  
\- 재미없군. 짐은 네가 하프라고 하던데.  
  
무슨 대화를 나눈거지?  
  
"먼저 당신의 이름을 알아야겠습니다."  
\- 브라이언 스미스.  
"정말입니까?"  
\- 아니.  
  
남자는 입술을 당겨 미소한다. 그 기저에 깔린 음습함이 기계너머 전해진다.   
  
"용건은?"  
\- 네 친구가 좀 피곤해해서 말이야. 데리러 와 줬으면 좋겠어.  
"짐과 직접 대화하고 싶습니다. 그를 깨워 주십시오."  
\- 자고 있는 거 봤잖아? 숨쉬는 것도 확인했을텐데.  
  
스팍의 목소리가 낮게 가라앉았다. 그는 상대를 날카롭게 응시하며 이야기했다.  
  
"미스터 스미스. 짐의 커뮤니케이터를 사용했다면 그 기계가 스타플릿의 자산이라는 것도 알았을겁니다. 짐은 함부로 그 기계를 타인에게 대여하지 않으며 제 개인 주파수는 대외비입니다. 이 상황은 일반적이지 않고, 유사시 스타플릿에서 직접 당신에게 공적인 제제를 가할 수 있다는 걸 인지시켜드리고 싶군요. 짐과 직접 통화하게 해 줄 것을 요구합니다. 지금 당장."  
  
부함장의 목소리는 뒤로 갈수록 어두워졌고 강압적인 색을 띄었다. 상대는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 긴 앞머리를 쓸어올린다. 웃음기가 싹 가신 얼굴이 스팍을 조용히 바라봤다.  
  
\- 그렇게 나오면 방법이 없겠는데. 좋아. 그럼 나도 용건만 말하지. 좌표 하나가 갈거야. 거기로 셔틀을 타고 와. 단 혼자 와야하고 네 잘난 함선이 끼어들어서도 안돼. 물론 스타플릿이나 행성 보안국에 알리는 것도 안 되고. 여긴 내 홈그라운드야. 너희들이 조금만 움직여도 금방 파악할 수 있지.  
"당신의 요구에 응할 이유는 없습니다."  
\- 그럼 네 친구의 머리만 보내주면 되겠군.  
  
브라이언이 비스듬히 고개를 기울인다.  
  
\- 내가 관심있는 건 너야. 너만 잘하면 짐은 무사히 돌아갈 수 있어. 그러니까 허튼짓은 하지마. 지금부터 30분 주지. 위치는 소행성대 중앙이니 부지런히 움직여야 할거야, 중령.  
"잠깐."  
  
통신을 끊어버리려는 것에 스팍이 남자를 막는다. 화면 너머 자신을 바라보는 까만 눈동자를 응시하며 스팍이 질문했다.  
  
"당신은 사일러입니까?"  
  
브라이언의 왼쪽 눈썹끝이 비죽 올라간다. 그는 빈정거렸다.  
  
\- 내가 유명인인줄은 몰랐는데.  
  
그리곤 이내 그 표정은 빠르게 분노로 뒤덮였다. 적의가 가득한 얼굴로 남자가 커뮤니케이터에 바싹 가까이 왔다. 그의 목소리는 거의 갈듯 흘러나왔다.  
  
\- 그래. 내가 사일러야. 그러니 당장 달려오는게 좋을거야. 짐의 머리 뚜껑이 따이기 전에.  
  
  
  
체콥이 말했던 그 소행성대였다. 두 개의 M급 행성 사이. 스팍은 주의깊게 셔틀을 움직여 좌표로 향한다. 지정된 자리엔 아무것도 없나 싶었는데 작은 도킹 스테이션이 큰 암석덩이 사이에 놓여 있었다.  
  
스팍은 남자가 왜 이 장소를 사용하고 있는지 이해한다. 이 곳으론 작은 셔틀정도나 겨우 들어올 수 있는 수준이다. 함선은 무리다. 정확한 위치를 모른다면 소행성대 안에서 해메이다 충돌 사고를 당할 확률이 높았다.   
  
스팍은 자신이 한 행동을 다시 되짚지 않기 위해 노력한다.  
  
이 건은 함장의 납치(로 생각되어지는)는 중대 사안이었고 보고 없이 단독으로 움직여서는 안되었다. 하지만 벌칸은 사일러의 요구를 들어주었다. 그는 연방과 스타플릿에 이 사건을 보고하지 않았고 함선을 움직이지도 않았다.  
  
셔틀이 낡은 스테이션에 들어선다. 망가진 등이 깜빡거리며 좁은 복도를 비추었다. 부함장이 빠른 걸음으로 셔틀에서 내려왔다. 생체 스캔 결과가 정확하다면 이 시설에 생명체는 자신 뿐이었다.   
  
비논리적이고 감정적인 대응을 하고 있음을 인지한다. 하지만 소행성대는 스캔이 불가능했고, 사일러가 함선의 움직임을 포착하면 함장이 살해당할 가능성이 96.87%였다. 과거 사일러의 행적을 고려한다면 말이다.   
  
그는 이 곳으로 오며 행성 보안국의 서버를 해킹했다. 사일러의 행적을 조사하기 위해서였다. 알려진 정보는 드물었고, 담당자의 사견이 들어간 코멘트에는 용의자가 병리학, 해부학, 기계공학, 물리학, 프로그래밍에 대단히 해박한 -아마도 박사 학위 소지자 정도의- 지식을 가진 것으로 보인다는 내용이 있었다.  
40년 전의 벌칸인을 상대로 한 살인 사건도 확인했다. 상당수의 벌칸이 이 행성에서 살해 당했다. 현장 사진은 참혹했다.  
  
스팍은 스테이션 중앙으로 들어간다.  
  
부함장은 엔터프라이즈에 남긴 메모를 떠올린다. 도킹 스테이션의 좌표와 짐의 상황, 사일러에 대한 정보. 그 기록은 1시간 후 술루에게 자동 전송될 것이다. 그때까지 자신이 할 수 있는 일은 함장이 살해되는 일을 막는 것이었다.  
  
낡고 녹슨 문이 느슨한 소리와 함께 열리고, 벌칸은 벽면에 설치된 전송기를 확인했다. 순간 스피커에서 목소리가 울렸다.  
  
\- 제시간에 왔네. 전송기로 올라가.  
"짐은 어딨습니까."  
-올라가.  
  
스팍은 시간을 끌지 않기로 한다. 유사시 엔터프라이즈가 이 곳에 온다면 전송기의 기록을 확인할 수 있을 것이다. 벌칸은 어금니를 꾹 문채 남자의 말에 따랐다.  
  
  
  
  
물질화되며 흐린 시야가 천천히 선명해진다. 금빛띠 너머 회색 수트를 입은 남자가 자신을 똑바로 바라보고 있는 것을 깨닫는다. 사일러. 남자는 페이저를 겨누고 있었다.  
  
"안녕."  
  
자신과 거의 흡사한 외양의 인간 남성은 눈에 뚜렷한 적개심과 흥미를 띄고 있었다. 스팍은 전송장치 위해 가만히 서서 주변을 확인한다. 작은 공간이다. 그의 함장은 오른편 구석의 침대에 누워있었다. 하지만 이내 눈썹이 무섭게 일그러진다. 제임스의 목과 팔, 복부에 온갖 전선들이 얽혀있고 결코 좋게 볼 수 없는 기계 장치들이 달려있던 탓이다.  
  
"짐은 무사합니까?"  
"죽였으면 저런 수고는 하지 않았겠지?"  
"저 장치는 무엇입니까."  
  
사일러는 질린다는 얼굴을 했다.  
  
"내 인내심을 시험하지마, 벌칸." 남자는 자리에서 일어났다. "난 너희 재수없는 말투만 들어도 토하고 싶어지니까."  
  
스팍이 다시 질문했다.  
  
"저 장치에 대해 질문했습니다."  
  
사일러는 깊이 숨을 들이마신다. 그는 자제하려고 애쓰는 것처럼 보였다. 남자는 어두운 시선을 벽으로 돌렸다가 다시 스팍을 바라본다.  
  
"좋아."  
  
남자는 페이저를 흔들어 그가 움직이는 것을 허가한다. 두 사람은 침대로 다가갔다. 스팍의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 굳었다.  
  
"뭐라고 생각해?"  
"폭파장치군요. 국지 부위 대상의."  
"맞아. 손목이 터지면? 살릴 순 있겠지. 너희가 좋은 의료 시설을 갖추었다면 말이야."  
  
사일러는 눈썹을 으쓱이며 태연히 말을 잇는다.  
  
"다리가 터져도 살 수는 있어. 아마도. 하지만 목은 답이 없을거야."  
  
분노한 스팍의 단단한 손이 사일러의 손에 쥐어져 있던 페이저를 쳐냈다. 작은 기계가 돌 벽에 부딪히고, 벌칸은 인간의 손목을 붙들어 남자를 바닥에 매친다. 짧은 신음소리조차 들리지 않는다. 부함장은 사일러의 목을 팔로 짓누르며 남자의 눈을 마주했다. 놀랍게도 그는 스팍의 팔을 비등한 힘으로 밀며 미소짓고 있었다. 사일러가 고개를 슬쩍 기울였다. 그리곤 무릎으로 부함장의 명치를 가격한다. 이를 악물며 버티지만 상대의 억센 손이 벌칸의 목줄기를 잡아 쥐자 스팍은 자신의 판단에 예상 못한 변수가 생겼음을 인정할 수 밖에 없게 되었다.  
  
"신기하지 않아?"  
  
짓눌린 목소리엔 희미한 열기마저 서려있었다.  
  
"느껴지지?"  
  
바닥에 눌린 채 입술을 끌어올린다. 스팍은 피부를 통해 스며드는, 아니 침투하는 상대의 감정과 기억에 당황한다. 믿을 수 없다는 듯 커지는 눈동자. 사일러가 손을 내려 스팍의 멱살을 잡아 쥐었다.  
  
"어때? 오랜만에 동족을 만나는 기분은."  
"당신은 하프 벌칸이군요."  
"그래. 외양은 완전히 인간이지만 내부는 너와 같지."  
  
남자의 목소리는 인간의 그것처럼 온갖 복잡한 감정들이 뭉쳐 있었다.  
  
"그래서 널 만나고 싶었어."  
  
까만 눈동자가 스팍의 얼굴 위를 훑는다. 사일러의 시선은 마치 핥는 것 같다.  
  
"벌칸에서의 삶은 어땠어. 짐의 기억 속 너는 긍정적이지 않던데. 벌칸들은 다 그렇지 않아? 폐쇄적이고, 배타적이고, 자신들의 행동만이 합리적이고 옳다 맹신하지."  
"그래서 그들을 죽였습니까?"  
  
사일러는 미소한다. 그래. 목소리에 주저는 없었다.  
  
"외양이 완벽한 벌칸인 널 그렇게 배척했는데 난 어땠겠어."  
  
스팍은 쉽게 남자의 상황을 유추한다. 수락의 혈통이고 명망있는 가문 출신이며 대사의 아들인 자신의 삶도 평탄치 않았다. 사일러가 벌칸들에게 적의를 품을만한 상황임을 인지한다. 하지만 그건 살인의 이유가 될 순 없었다.  
  
"내 아버지는 인간이었어. 내가 태어나자 대우는 더 안 좋아졌지. 부모님은 내가 어릴때 벌칸을 떠났지만 두 분 다 병에 걸려 죽어버렸어."  
  
남자는 스팍을 올려다보며 말을 이었다.  
  
"처음엔 내가 인간인 줄 알았지. 하지만 살다보니 아니더군. 나는 날 이해하기 위해 의학을 공부했어. 그리고 내 내부가 온전한 벌칸임을 깨달았고..."  
  
까만 눈에 이해하기 힘든 기이한 무언가가 떠오른다.  
  
"우리가 다른 게 뭐였을까. 너와 나는 온전한 벌칸과 뭐가 달랐을까. 스팍, 그게 뭔지 알아?"  
  
남자는 대신 대답했다.  
  
"뇌."  
  
부함장은 목울대를 울리지 않기 위해 애쓴다. 그가 저지른 살인 사건 영상이 떠오른 탓이다.  
  
"머리 속에 든 게 달랐던거야. 난 그게 궁금했어. 뭐가 다르기에 당신들은 나를 이렇게 대우했는지. 얼마나 대단한게 있었기에."  
  
사일러는 어깨를 으쓱이며 미소했다.  
  
"그런 건 없었어. 그런 건 없었지. 그저 벌칸들이 잘못 되었던거야. 그들의 그 오만함이 자신들을 망치고 있던거지. 그래서 내가 녀석들을 벌했어."  
"당신에게 그럴 권리는 없습니다."  
"그럼 누가 하지?"  
  
사일러는 느리게 이야기하며 고개를 기울였다.   
  
"마인드 실드를 내려. 네 기억이 보고 싶은데. 분명 있었을 것 아냐? 널 하프라고 비웃고 경멸하던 놈들이."  
  
대답하지 않는다. 남자의 입술은 묘한 호선을 그리고 있었지만 눈동자 만큼은 형형했다.  
  
"난 내가 인간의 모습으로 태어난 걸 기쁘게 생각해. 벌칸 취급 받지 않아도 되니까 말이야. 그리고 보통은 날 인간으로 생각해 열등하고 유약한 생물이라 착각해주거든."  
  
남자의 어두운 눈이 희미한 빈정거림을 띈다.  
  
"그리고 그 열등하고 유약한 생물은 살아남고, 스스로를 이해하고, 복수하기 위해 긴 시간 칼을 갈았어, 벌칸 꼬마. 의학, 해부학, 외계생물학-"  
"그 기록들은 정말이었군요."  
  
사일러가 대꾸한다.  
  
"그래, 내가 취득한 학위가 몇 개인줄 알아?"  
  
입술이 길게 끌어올려진다.  
  
"이제 겨우 30년 조금 산 네 녀석에게 쉽게 걸려들거라 생각해선 안 된다는 거야."  
  
그리고 동시에 침대에서 낮은 비프음이 울렸다. 사일러가 이야기한다.  
  
"시간이 다 되었어."  
  
남자는 잠깐 말을 멈추고 스팍의 눈을 들여다본다. 온전히 자신의 것과 똑같은 반쪽을.  
  
"타이머는 5분이야. 어디가 터질지 모르겠어. 랜덤이라. 난 이제 소행성대의 내 스테이션으로 돌아가 여행을 떠날까 해. 여기 너무 오래 머물렀거든."  
  
사일러의 목소리는 마치 꿈꾸는 것 같았다.  
  
"날 체포해서 연방이나 행성 자치국에 넘겨도 좋아. 아니면 여기 남아 네 함장을 구하던지."  
"당신을 죽이고 짐을 구하는 방법도 있습니다."  
"그건 안 될 걸. 왜냐하면 내 생체스캔에 문제가 생기면 기폭 장치가 터지거든."  
  
스팍의 팔에서 힘이 빠졌다. 사일러는 미소한다.  
  
"20초를 버렸군. 참고로 내 보안은 그렇게 호락호락하지 않아. 4분 40초로는 빠듯할텐데."  
  
부함장은 즉시 몸을 들어 짐이 누워있는 침대로 향한다. 복잡하게 꼬인 전선들이 어디로 연결되어있는지 파악하려 애쓰며 단말기에 빠르게 접속한다. 그 와중 뒤편에선 사일러가 일어나 수트 자켓을 털고 있었다.  
  
"이 방이 감시되고 있다는 걸 알려주고 싶어. 마지막을 꼭 보고 싶어서 말이야."  
  
스팍은 고개를 돌리지 않았다. 이제 막 기계의 보안에 연결된 참이었다. 짐의 심장 위에 걸려있는 패드는 남은 시간이 3분 45초임을 알리고 있었다.  
  
사일러가 전송 장치를 가동시킨 듯 싶다. 뒤편에서 특유의 소음이 울린다. 남자가 인사를 건넸다.  
  
"만나서 반가웠어."  
  
  
  
스팍의 긴 손가락이 무서운 속도로 코드를 쳐 넣는다. 부함장은 이제껏 자신이 배웠던 모든 능력의 최대한을 끌어내고 있었다. 시간은 빠르게 흘러 이제 남은 건 겨우 1분 남짓이었다. 사일러의 보안은 4중이었다. 그 중 3개를 풀었고 이제 마지막이다. 벌칸의 손 끝은 조금의 머뭇댐도 없이 복잡하게 연결되어 있던 링크들을 하나하나 제거했다. 가능성에 대한 여부는 처음부터 생각하지 않았다. 스팍에게 있어서 선택지는 짐을 구하는 것과 구하지 못하는 것 둘 뿐이었다.  
  
여러번 꼬아놓은 보안의 뒤편을 집요하게 파헤친다. 사일러의 말이 맞았다. 그의 작품은 호락호락하지 않았다. 하지만 스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 과학장교였고 고바야시 마루의 개발자였다. 빠르게 떨어지는 카운트다운. 벌칸의 두뇌가 빈틈을 찾아낸다. 이제 남은 건 50초였다. 세 번째 같은 루틴을 재정렬했을 때 마지막 보안이 열렸다. 스팍의 눈이 제임스의 가슴으로 향한다. 위에 놓인 기계는 43초를 가리킨 채 멈춘다. 그리고,  
  
잠깐 정지되었던 신호가 다시 떨어지기 시작했다.  
  
42, 41,  
  
당황한 스팍이 다시 단말기를 내려다본다. 놀랍게도 보안이 처음으로 돌아가 다시 막혀 있었다. 벌칸의 얼굴이 창백해진다. 짐의 손목과 팔, 다리, 발목, 복부, 목- 어느쪽에 매인 장치가 폭발할지 자신은 알 수 없었다. 부함장은 거칠어진 숨을 들이마시며 다시 첫 번째 보안의 코딩을 열었다.  
  
눈 앞이 어찔해진다. 분명 산 꼭대기까지 올라갔는데 순식간에 끌려 내려왔다. 그리고 다시 시작이었다.  
  
안 돼.  
  
 _어떻게 감정을 억제하고 있는거야?_  
  
안 돼.  
  
 _나 무서워, 스팍._  
  
머리 한 구석에서 이야기한다. 이건 가능성이 없는 게임이라고. 이제 시계는 35초를 가리키고 있었다. 아직 첫 번째 보안도 뚫지 못했다. 스팍을 이를 악 물었다.  
  
당신을 그렇게 두지 않겠다고 맹새했습니다.  
  
 _왜 내가 널 죽게 내버려두지 않았는지,_  
  
다시는 혼자서 모든 걸 감당하게 하지 않겠다고.  
  
 _왜 널 구하러 다시 돌아갔는지,_  
  
이런 순간을 예상하지 못한 것이 아니다. 이미 충분할 정도로 예상했다. 그저 익숙해지지 않을 뿐이다. 내부의 벌칸은 가능성이 없다고 이야기하고 있었지만 다른 한 편은 그것을 계속해서 부정한다. 그만둘 수 없었다. 포기할 수 없었다. 할 수 있는 것을 해야했다.  
  
당신을 대신할 수 있다면 대신하겠다고.  
  
 _알아주었으면 좋겠어, 스팍._  
  
10초가 남자 타이머에서 날카로운 비프음이 들리기 시작했다. 스팍의 아랫턱이 단단히 물렸다. 그는 온 힘을 다해 보안장치를 해제한다. 손끝이 무서운 속도로 움직였다. 평생 이렇게 집중해 본 적이 없을정도로 부함장은 빠르게 코드를 입력했다. 아직 2개가 남아있었다.   
  
6, 5,   
  
알고있다.   
  
4  
  
이 속도로는 보안을 해제할 수 없다. 그저 자신은  
  
3  
  
희망을 놓고 싶지 않았다.  
  
2  
  
스팍은 눈을 들어 짐의 잠든 얼굴을 바라보고,  
  
1  
  
단말기를 그 자리에 던지고 남자의 몸을 끌어안았다. 침대위에 벌칸의 긴 상체가 덮힌다. 흉부와 복부에 날카로운 기계장치가 닿았지만 신경쓰지 않았다. 스팍은 제임스의 목덜미에 코와 입술을 묻었다. 따듯한 체온이 닿는다. 그는 그저,  
  
0  
  
마지막 순간 짐의 가장 가까이에 남고 싶었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- 본 것을 믿기 힘들 정도군.  
  
스피커 너머 목소리는 낮다. 스팍은 몸을 굳힌 채 눈을 뜬다. 그는 여전히 짐을 끌어안은 채였다. 떨어지고 싶지 않았다.  
  
\- 함장의 납치에 대해 연방과 스타플릿에 보고 했어야 했어. 넌 하지 않았지만.  
  
사일러가 말을 잇는다.  
  
\- 그리고 연방은 범죄자와 협상하지 않지.  
  
폭탄은 아직 터지지 않았다.  
  
\- 네 셔틀 확인해 봤는데 재미있는 기록이 있더군. 당신 행성 자치국을 해킹했어? 아니, 하나하나 지적하는 거 다 필요없어. 넌 그냥 미쳤어. 눈 앞의 피해자가 10초후 폭사할 위기고 가능성이 없다면 포기하고 일단 거기서 나와야해. 근데 같이 죽는 걸 택해? 당신 부함장 아니었나? 함선을 책임져야 할 사람 아니었어? 도대체 당신의 그 잘난 벌칸 마인드는 어디로 간 거지?  
  
스팍은 아무런 대답도 하지 못했다. 그저 천천히 몸을 들어올려 짐의 몸에 설치된 장치가 폭파하지 않았다는 것만 인식하고 있었다. 스피커 너머에서 희미한 헛웃음 소리가 들렸다.  
  
\- 적어도 넌 재수없는 벌칸이 아님을 증명했군.  
"이건..."  
  
스팍은 혼란스러움을 감추지 못한 채 질문했다.  
  
"테스트입니까?"  
\- 아니.  
  
스피커 너머는 잠깐 침묵했고 말이 이어졌다.  
  
\- 말했잖아. 네가 어떤 사람인지 알고 싶다고.  
  
  
  
  
스팍은 엔터프라이즈의 격납고에서 기절한 짐을 안아 내리며 있었던 일을 되짚고 있었다. 사일러는 폭탄은 터지지 않을거니 떠나라고 명령했다. 대신 짐이 잡혀있던 방과 스테이션이 모두 사라졌다. 사일러의 짓이었다.  
  
\- 날 뒤쫓을 생각은 않는 게 좋아. 못 찾을테니까. 그저 이 넓은 우주의 어디엔가 너와 똑같은 얼굴의 미친 하프가 돌아다닌다는 걸 기억해. 나쁘지 않지? 네가 못하는 일은 내가 할 테니까. 그리고 결국 너도 나와 같다는 걸 깨닫게 될거야.  
"난 벌칸을 살해하고 싶지 않습니다."  
  
사일러는 웃는다. 낮은 웃음소리가 이어지고 말을 이었다.  
  
\- 그 이야기가 아니야.  
  
술루에게 보냈던 메일은 예약 취소 시켰다. 불행인지 다행인지 그가 소행성대를 벗어났을 때 출발한 지 1시간이 채 지나지 않은 상태였던 것이다. 스팍은 함장을 끌어안은 채 메디베이로 향한다.

지금 가장 중요한 건 그의 함장이 자신의 팔 안에 안전하게 있다는 사실 하나 뿐이었다.


End file.
